


AbeMiha

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, M/M, Tajima is straightforward, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: The team goes to the beach!
Relationships: Abe Takaya & Tajima Yuuichirou, Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Series: Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 29





	AbeMiha

“You know what’s funny?” Tajima asked out of nowhere while they were sitting on the sandy beach, looking at their teammates have fun while it’s their turn to watch over the bags.

“What?” Abe fixed their stuff to fit under the shade of the umbrella as he humored their third basema.

“Your baseball position.”

Abe took his bottle from the cooler to take a sip as he waited for the continuation.

“I mean you’re a baseball catcher, but Mihashi’s the catcher in your relationship, right?”

Abe choked. Coughing violently, he hit his chest to let the water out. 

_Damn Tajima!_


End file.
